


126 bpm

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: cor meum — AceLaw College AU [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cardiophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, Heartbeat Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, inappropriate use of stethoscopes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: Ace has a Very Serious and Important Medical Question™ for his med student boyfriend.the horny sequel tocheckup.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: cor meum — AceLaw College AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860400
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	126 bpm

It had been over a week since Law had his ‘strange request’ for Ace, but that didn’t mean Ace had forgotten about it. In fact, as he cuddled up beside his boyfriend in bed, it was pretty much _all_ he was thinking about. He’d planned on taking a nice little nap while Law did some studying, but other plans soon came to mind.

He gave Law a little poke on the cheek. “Hey.”

Law looked up from the book in his lap, slightly irritated. “Yes, dear?”

“Can I listen to your heart again?”

Law blinked. “What?” he asked, “Why?”

Ace shrugged. “I liked it,” he said, “It felt really… intimate. I wanna do it again.” 

After a moment, Law glanced back down at his book with a sigh. “Only if you can do it quietly,” he said. “I’m studying.”

Ace chuckled. “I know, babe, you’re _always_ studying,” he said. “I won’t bother you, though, really. I just wanna listen.”

Law set the book aside to get up off the bed and find the duffel bag he kept his supplies in. Once he found his stethoscope, he passed it over to Ace and sat back down in bed. “Knock yourself out,” he said.

Ace grinned, a little giddy as he settled down beside Law again. Law didn’t seem to mind, only draping an arm over Ace’s shoulders while he returned his attention to his book. Ace got comfortable with the earpieces in his ears before he pressed the diaphragm against Law’s chest.

The beat was slow and steady, slightly muffled by Law’s shirt. If only he were more like Ace, who shed his tank top the moment they got into bed together. Ace closed his eyes to better concentrate on the sound, though he quickly opened them when he felt a hand on top of his own. Law was correcting the position of the diaphragm, it seemed— without looking up from his book, he moved it slightly to the left, making it much easier for Ace to hear the beat. Ace only smiled and snuggled in closer.

The silence between them was peaceful, but with Ace, that never lasted very long.

“What happens to your heart during sex?”

Law’s eye twitched, but he didn’t look away from his book. “Excuse me?”

“It beats faster, doesn’t it?”

Law breathed out a sigh. “Yes, as with any other form of exercise, sex increases your heart rate,” he answered.

Ace nodded, satisfied with that answer. However, he raised an eyebrow when he noticed Law’s own heartbeat had sped up slightly. “You seem… interested,” he commented. Law lifted his head to look at him, and Ace smirked.

“I am _not_ using a stethoscope during sex,” Law said. “I don’t want to form some sort of… Pavlovian response to it.”

“Hey, I’m not saying _you_ have to be the one using it,” Ace said with a chuckle. He leaned in a little closer to Law’s ear before he whispered, “I wanna listen.”

It was hard to miss the way Law shifted where he sat, or the way his heartbeat fluttered slightly. “Ace, I know I’ve indulged in some… interesting practices with you,” he muttered, “But this feels like a new level of weird.”

Ace snickered. “C’mon, it’s not _that_ weird,” he said, already dipping his head down to brush his lips against the side of Law’s jaw. “You’re always so _quiet_ when we fuck. I think it’d be nice to… really hear how I’m affecting you.” He heard Law’s breath quicken in his chest when he started nipping at the sensitive skin of his neck. “It’s like… a reaction you can’t suppress. And only I can hear it.”

Slowly, carefully, Law closed his textbook. Ace had really been expecting more resistance, but with the way Law was reacting, he knew he had him. “If I start having an arousal response to stethoscopes after this, I’m banning you from using it forever,” Law said.

“Fine by me,” Ace said with a grin. As much as he loved seeing Law flustered, it wasn’t worth it if it meant jeopardizing his career path. “That’s a yes, then?”

Law let out a deep sigh as he turned to look at Ace. “Yes,” he said.

“Sweet,” Ace said, and shifted to straddle Law before he could change his mind. He kept the diaphragm pressed to Law’s chest as he leaned in to kiss him, relishing the way it made his heart skip a beat. The initial contact didn’t last long, however, as Ace soon broke the kiss to place little kisses down Law’s neck instead. He hummed when Law tilted his head back to expose more of his neck, and he felt those cold hands move to rest on his hips. Ace only paused briefly to get Law’s shirt over his head before he went right back to the task at hand.

He continued on like that, covering Law’s neck in little nips and kisses, until he could feel a familiar hardness in Law’s jeans. Ace ground his hips down against it, shivering at the soft sigh that passed through Law’s lips. That was about the extent of Law’s sex noises, really— _occasionally,_ if he took Law really off guard, he’d get a moan— so Ace enjoyed what he could get.

“Hold this, would you?” Ace asked as he grabbed one of Law’s hands to place over the diaphragm. When Law gave him a questioning look, he snickered. “Just for a sec. I can’t get our dicks out with one hand.”

“What exactly is it you’re planning on doing here?” Law asked, watching as Ace sat back on his thighs to unzip his jeans. He had his head angled a bit awkwardly to avoid pulling too much on the tubing of the stethoscope, but he didn’t seem to mind it in the slightest.

“Oh, I was just gonna jerk us off,” Ace said. “Honestly, I kinda just wanna hear what it sounds like when you come. That alright?”

Law raised his eyebrows, and Ace smirked when he saw a faint blush on his cheeks. “I think it’s pretty obvious what it’ll sound like,” Law muttered, “But… fine. Go ahead.”

Ace leaned down to give him a gentle kiss on the stomach before he worked on getting them both out of their pants— well, _he_ got down to his boxers, but getting Law naked seemed like too much work, so he just settled on pulling his bottoms down enough to expose his dick. He gave Law a few gentle strokes with one hand while the other reached over to grab the lube from the bedside drawer.

“What’s an average heart rate, anyway?” Ace asked as he spread a generous amount of lube onto his hand. “Like, what’s healthy?”

“Are you seriously quizzing me while our pants are down?” Law asked, and grimaced when a drop of lube hit his stomach. Ace always managed to make a mess, no matter the circumstances.

Ace giggled as he set the bottle aside. “No, like, I’m genuinely curious,” he said, leaning forward to hold the diaphragm again. “I don’t remember.”

Law sighed, and Ace could hear it both out of Law’s mouth and from his lungs with the help of the stethoscope. “Sixty to one-hundred beats per minute is considered a healthy range,” he said, “Though it tends to go higher during… exercise.”

“Oh?” Ace wiggled his eyebrows. “Wish I had something to measure it with a number. It’d be cool to see how high I could make it go.”

“I’m not sure that would be _healthy,”_ Law said, “I don’t think giving me a heart attack would be very sexy—”

Ace’s hand wrapped around them both was enough to shut him up, it seemed. Ace didn’t waste any time, shuddering as he started off with quick strokes. As time went on, he closed his eyes and suppressed a groan, not wanting to block out the sounds he was hearing from Law’s chest.

After so many months of barely any reactions from his boyfriend, Ace was in _heaven._ He could hear every sigh, every hitch of Law’s breath, every time his heart sped up or skipped a beat. He could finally tell what he was _doing_ to Law, more than just the occasional gasp when he reached an orgasm.

Speaking of which, Ace wasn’t far from his own. They hadn’t been going for very long at all, so he slowed the pace of his hand in an attempt to calm himself down. Law _chuckled,_ of all things, and Ace opened his eyes to see what that was about. But Law was just laying there beneath him, panting softly, an amused smile on his face.

“What’s so funny?” Ace asked.

Law shook his head. “It’s nothing,” he said. “You’re just… you look so concentrated. It’s… cute.”

Ace rolled his eyes, though he felt his own heart flutter at that particular comment. “Yeah, well… I’m trying to listen,” he said. “S’not often I get to hear you _react_ to anything.” He shifted his own hips back then, to direct all of his attention to Law’s cock. He picked up the movements of his hand, watching as Law sighed and his eyes fluttered closed. “Tell me when you’re close, okay?” Ace asked, and Law replied with a small nod.

All things considered, it didn’t take very long, not after Ace took to tracing Law’s chest tattoos with his tongue. The hand that had settled on the back of his head tensed as Law mumbled, “Close.”

Ace nodded, and watched Law’s brows knit together while he quickened the pace of his hand. Law’s heart was pounding in his ears by then, and it was getting increasingly difficult to focus on anything else, so he barely noticed when Law’s cum hit his bare stomach. He did have the sense to stop his hand, though, instead moving to jerk himself off. 

Despite the fact that Law was starting to come down, his heart was still thumping away, the fastest Ace had heard it so far. He let his eyes close as he rested his forehead against Law’s chest, his hips rolling into his hand as he basked in the sound of it. He didn’t last very long before he was spilling onto Law’s stomach with a groan, his own heartbeat nearly matching the pace of Law’s.

Neither of them spoke while they came down. Ace stayed completely still, listening until Law’s heartbeat slowed down to a more natural pace. Slowly, he moved to sit up, reaching for a tissue from the nightstand to wipe the lube from his hand. Law had his usual, neutral post-sex expression on while he reached out to remove the stethoscope from Ace’s ears. 

“That was… really amazing, babe,” Ace said, a lazy grin on his face. However, when his gaze followed Law’s to the drops of cum on the stethoscope’s tubing, he snorted. “Oh, whoops.”

Law sighed. “I have to get a new stethoscope,” he said, though the slight smile on his face betrayed his feigned irritation.

Ace grinned before he leaned down to give Law a kiss. “That’s okay,” he said, “I don’t think this one will go to waste.”


End file.
